Snippets of time
by IzzyBel
Summary: In our lives there are always some moments that remain forever etched in our minds. The first look. The first kiss. The first time you were saved, and the one where you finally became the savior. Each and every one of these memories are always kept in our minds, locked away in a hidden rprisingly, though, they always had one thing in common. Her. Fem!Percy/Various ONE-SHOTS


_**Summary**: It took no more than one look for the elfish Latino to know that things would never be the same. Fem!Percy Lercy_

_**Izzy:** To start with I'd like to thank my Beta, the Johanna to my Sherlocka, for she helped me finish writing this and ensured that it made sense. Thank you very much Jo:)_  
_Done that, I'd like to remind you all that I have absolutely no control nor ownership over the Percy Jackson saga nor its characters. Truthfully I don't even own the idea of a female Percy, which is a shame because I absolutely adore and love him as a boy, but would like him to be a girl way too much –hence why I started writing this one-shots._

_Anyways, let's start with the first one!_

* * *

He remembered the first time he saw her.

Back then he forgot all about gods and goddesses. He forgot all about being in an unknown territory where they could easily be attacked. He could hear his teammates talking next to him: Piper letting out a sharp outtake of breath, muttering about something or another; Jason saying something about this new camp and how nice it was to be back at last...

Yet, somehow, it all seemed too far away for him to care.

At that moment, where everything seemed to stand still and time had frozen, he was unable to do anything that wasn't taking her in. Her long, dark hair that curled into rebellious waves as it trailed down her back. Her slightly tanned skin that seemed soft to the touch, although he was absolutely sure that it hid muscles that would be able to kill him before he could even blink. Trailing lower, his eyes settled on hers and he soon found himself lost in their depths.

Leo had never given much thought to anything that was water-related before. His father, Hephaestus, was the god of fire and the forge; elements that had little, if anything, to do with it. He was also indifferent to the sea god, neither considering him as a foe nor an ally, and as such he had inherited the same neutral mindset all his siblings had.

Yet now, as he looked into those sea green orbs, he finally understood why his uncle's domain had been the cause of so many deaths and tragedies.

In them he found what so many men had left their homes, their families, for. Why they left all they had and could ever want behind, just to be able to sail into what they considered the biggest adventure of all. The reason why strong and dangerous sailors had drowned, lured by beautiful women with endearing voices that one could only dream of.

He saw danger, but he also saw calm. He saw destruction, but he also saw what he had missed the most. He caught sight of a healing warmth that he had only seen in one other person before, a warmth that he had missed and longed for since he was no more than a child. He found _home_ in those eyes.

But, as he finally managed to break off the enchantment those sea green orbs had on him, he found his true downfall. Her lips were curled up as she took in her blonde best friend, a beautiful smile adorning her joyous face. It was a smile that spoke a thousand words to him: "I missed you", "I'm sorry" and "Everything will be fine now" all merged into one.

And so Leo Valdez knew, as her eyes met his for a split of second, that his fate had been finally set into stone.

There was nothing that could make him go back to who he had been before, for she had somehow changed him in a way that could never be undone. And as he watched her catch up with her friend, never taking her eyes off of the currently furious blonde, he realised that everything had forever changed. Leo did not know if it would be for the better or for the worse, but truthfully he couldn't find it in himself to care. Because, finally, he had found his great perhaps.

* * *

_**Izzy: **Soo... what did you guys think? This idea has been on my mind for quite a while. I just thought I'd give Leo a chance; he's not exactly lucky when it comes to love so... perhaps this time it would work? Anyways, would you like me to write about a specific character next? Please, review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
